A conventional filtering assembly generally includes a filtering cap which is connected to a container and water enters the filtering cap and filtered and received in the container. The filtering cap includes horizontal flanges which are slidably engaged with grooves defined in outside of the opening of the container so as to connect the cap to the container. There are notches defined in the grooves and the flanges can be engaged with the notches to lock the cap onto the container. However, when locking the cap to the container, the user has to push the cap downward and press a seal ring so as to lock the cap on the container, this might not be convenient for some users. Before the flanges engaged with the notches, a reaction force is generated due to the gap between the flanges and the notches, the reaction force may reduce the force applied on the seal ring and leak may happen. The conventional way to connect the cap to the container does not provide obvious signal to the user when the cap is locked onto the container so that the user might stop rotating the cap before the cap is locked. The cap is not located at a fixed position relative to the container so that when the cap is locked, the relative position between the cap and the container may vary, and the instruction labels on the container cannot be positioned to face the user every time.
The present invention intends to provide a filtering assembly comprising a filtering cap and a container, wherein the filtering cap can be locked to the container with a click sound generated when the filtering cap is rotated to the locked position.